Once Afraid, Now Love
by WeasleyChick1998
Summary: Lily has finally admitted to herself that she loves James. In the dead of night she's up thinking about him and goes down into the common room, where she will meet the exact person of her thoughts. Here's a quick Jily one-shot that I thought of at around midnight. I hope it not too horrible.


**(A/N: Hello everyone! This idea for a quick story popped into my head at around midnight so I had to quickly type it up. I hope you like it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. I'm not as good as an author as she is!**

It was late at night, and Lily Evans lay awake in bed staring up at the cracked castle ceiling. With it being two in the morning, she was the only one awake, but that didn't bother her. Lily was lost in thought, thinking about one particular person. James Potter. She had finally admitted to herself that she was falling for him. The way he always had a glint of amusement in his eyes, and the cocky smile he wore all the time. Lily had finally given in.

She sighed and sat up in her bed, no longer being able to lay down in bed for any longer. Quietly getting out of bed, she padded down the stairs to move into her spot on the couch next to the fire. When she finally got to the bottom of the steps, she realized someone else was in her spot. Once her eyes fully adjusted she recognized the head of messy black hair to be none other than James Potter.

"James?" She said, only just above a whisper.

"Hello Lily." James replied, folding up an old piece of parchment and turning around to face her. "Why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep." She shrugged, walking over and sitting down next to him. "What about you?"

"Sirius is snoring to loud for anyone to hear themselves think, let alone sleep. I don't know how Peter and Remus deal with it." James said, shaking his head and chuckling.

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes. "I've learned to live with Hestia's snoring habits."

"Hestia Jones snores?" James laughed in amazement.

"According to her she doesn't, even when all of us in the dorm hear it. She's so stubborn." Lily giggled, shaking her head fondly.

"No wonder Sirius is infatuated with her. They are bloody perfect for each other." He sighed and looked over into the fire. _If only Lily would see that WE were perfect for each other_. He thought to himself.

"Sirius likes Hestia? She won't shut up about him. We tease her about it all the time." She said rolling her eyes.

"It's rude to tease people, Lily." He scolded with mock seriousness.

"It's not like she doesn't do it to the rest of us." She laughed.

James turned his head and looked at her. "What does she tease you about?" He asked curiously.

Lily blushed slightly and looked up into his dark hazel eyes. "She teases me about liking you." She said quietly.

"Me? I... I thought you hated me." He said slowly, never breaking his gaze into her entrancing green eyes.

"I've never hated you. Not even when you asked me out twenty times in one day. I just... I was just was afraid... Afraid of becoming like one of the girls Sirius has dated. He takes them to the broom closet, snogs them, and then breaks up with them. I was afraid that you would do that to me." She whispered, small tears welling up in her eyes.

"Lily, I never would've done that." James promised, wrapping his arms around her and pulling the small girl close to his chest. "I would never hurt you, I love you too much."

"I know that now. That's why I wanted to tell you that I'll take you up on that date offer." Lily murmured a smile growing on her lips.

"What?" He asked, not believing what he had just heard.

Her smile growing Lily repeated herself. "I'll take you up on that date, that is if you want me to."

James grinned largely while pulling Lily even closer, hugging her tightly. "Of course I still want to go on a date with you! I've been trying to get you to say yes for three years!"

"I was just checking!" She laughed, snuggling her head into his chest.

He grinned and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Lily." He whispered softly to her.

Lily smiled and yawned quietly. "I love you too, James." She whispered back.


End file.
